A young girls pursuit
by Toxicsnake91
Summary: One young pink haired girl meets an unlikely person as she is preparing for her sisters birthday and a relationship develops as she comes to terms with her feelings towards the tanned bounty hunter. Yuri with some interesting relationships involved
**I don't own any of the names or places then belong to Square Enix**

 **R &R note at the end**

It was a warm sunny day in the seaside town of Bodhum; the sun glistened off the clear blue sea as the waves gently washed up on the white sandy beach. The young pink haired girl had gone shopping, today was her older sister's birthday and she needed to buy the perfect gift to celebrate properly. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a striped skirt and knee high black socks with tanned brown boots.

"Hey Serah" A tanned woman wearing a white blouse and pink wrap around skirt called to the pink haired girl.

"Hi Lebreau, how are you today?" the girl called Serah asked going over.

"I'm doing well thank you, the place has been pretty busy today with it being so hot out" Lebreau replied smiling, Lebreau owned the most popular seaside bar in the Bodhum area "Going off shopping?"

"Present shopping, it's Lightning's birthday today or did you forget again" Serah said eyeing Lebreau with suspicion.

"No, I remembered" Lebreau said smirking "I still remember what happened last time I forgot, she was mad at me for a week. I just haven't been able to go shopping yet but I will after my shift, you have fun anyway I need to get back off my break". She waved at Serah and headed back into the bar while Serah smiled and continued her walk, she remembered that year well how mad her sister had been wondering how her own girlfriend could forget one of the most important days in her life. Smiling to herself Serah headed into town with money in her pocket she knew the perfect gift for her sister and hoped she would like it.

 **XXX**

The tanned woman stepped off the bus with her bags arriving at the destination she had been sent to in search of a very elusive bounty she was wearing a blue sari that showed off her arms and legs with brown sandals; she had been told of sightings of a strange beast lurking in the area and had been called in to help a security team to investigate and to get rid of it if at all possible.

Picking up her bags she headed for her hotel to check in and drop off her stuff before locating a Lieutenant by the name of Amodar, she wasn't convinced that such a small town would have anything that required her assistance but she wasn't about to turn down good money.

The woman arrived at the hotel she was to be staying at and checked in, after she had found her room and left her belongings she headed out to the nearby security office to locate the person she was to be speaking with.

"Good morning" the woman said to the violet haired woman behind the reception desk wearing a white blouse and black skirt.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Lieutenant Amodar" she replied "They should be expecting me".

"Name please?" The receptionist asked.

"Yun Fang" Fang replied.

"Thank you. Please take a seat I will see if he is available" The receptionist replied with a small smile. Fang smiled back and nodded taking a seat on one of the hard wooden chairs, she sat there as young male soldiers walked pasted eyeing up her long tanned legs she was getting the feeling this was going to be more annoying than it was worth.

"Yun Fang I believe?" A beefy looking man walked over, he had short brown hair and beard to match he was dressed in the full uniform with a logo imprinted on the chest that read guardian corps. He held out his hand which she shook and led her through to his office near the back of the compound.

"A pleasure to meet you" Fang said sitting down across from Amodar.

"Thank you for coming out on such short notice" Amodar said smiling.

"My pleasure, business has been a little slow so I needed a nice change of pace" Fang replied "It's hard to think that something dangerous would be near such a small seaside town such as this, what can you tell me about it?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid, we don't have much to go on at the present moment" Amodar said sighing.

"Anything you can tell me will be useful, I've hunted bounties in the past on very little information so this will be nothing new to me" Fang replied taking out her notepad and pen.

 **XXX**

Serah stepped off the bus after going on her shopping trip, she had managed to get the present she had been seeking. It was a survival knife as a memento to make sure her sister stayed safe when out on dangerous missions with the guardian corps.

Serah shielded her eyes against the sun as she took a walk along the beach to get home; she knew her sister wouldn't be back for a few hours so she had time to kill before she had to begin setting up for the small dinner she was planning.

"Hey girl" came a slightly slurred male voice as a drunk walked towards her "How about going for a drink with me?"

"No thanks" Serah replied a little concerned as the man got closer she could smell the strong stench of alcohol coming off him, he clearly had been drinking for a while.

"Come on, don't be shy. Just one drink" The man said and made to grab her arm before someone pulled her away.

"She said no" Came a female voice Serah didn't recognise "By the look and smell of you though you've had enough so why not take off before you get yourself in trouble with the security unit around here". The drunk muttered something before stumbling away in the opposite direction.

"Are you ok?" The woman asked before letting go of Serah's arm.

"Yes thank you" Serah replied looking at the woman who had come to her aid. She was wearing a blue sari and brown sandals showing off tanned arms and legs.

"Sorry about grabbing you like that, if I hadn't I think things would have gotten out of hand" The woman replied.

"It's ok thank you for the help" Serah said "I didn't catch your name?"

"Fang" Fang said smiling.

"Serah" Serah said feeling a little shy.

"Will you be ok getting home?" Fang asked.

"Yes thank you again" Serah replied smiling.

"My pleasure, see you around" Fang said smiling back and walking away. Serah watched as Fang walked away her long black hair swayed slightly as she walked, Serah shook her head and checked her watch realising she had to get back to setup for the party she headed home.

 **Ok my friends i hope you all enjoyed that**

 **Anyway a few points. Yes i paired Lebreau and Lightning i think they work together but that isn't the main pairing for the story that is just a side pairing, the main one is a secret but some of you may have worked it out**

 **Anyway see you all in chapter two**


End file.
